


Sweaters

by worsthobbit



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worsthobbit/pseuds/worsthobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day challenge - Winter<br/>Day 1- Sweaters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do one of these things since I have gotten lazy in my drawing and I haven't done anything in quite a while. I found the challenge on heckyeahtumblrchallenges. Its got a bunch of them, not just for drawing either.

Mabel and John because Mabel has the best sweaters ever and she's so adorable and John because well why not? That sweater is supposed to light up and was inspired by one my friend showed me. It is delightfully hideous.

[](http://s149.beta.photobucket.com/user/neko_wolfgurl/library/)


End file.
